


(My Heart Stops) When You Look at Me

by NotALemon



Series: Boys Boys Boys (& Other Songs On My Nightsilver Playlist) [10]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Date Night, Did I Mention it's My Birthday Yet or is it Implied?, Dinner dates, Fluff, Love, M/M, Peter is so in Love, Self-Indulgent Birthday Fluff, Surprise Birthday Reveal, They love each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: Kurt’s such a sweet guy, likeseriously. He holds open doors for people (why even go through the door if he can teleport, though?), he always saysBitteandDanke, always asks permission before kissing Peter- is just generally a good person, which would have made Peter nervous when he was younger, but he now finds super cute. It’s a part of growing up.So when Kurt had looked at him and asked him if he wanted to spend a day out, he was polite and sweet and said “sorry to bother you” and Peter said “date night!” with a bright and uneven smile and Kurt had beamed.And what’s a better date than going to the arcade and walking the mall and just hanging out? That’s pretty romantic, in a veryPeter Maximoffkind of way.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Series: Boys Boys Boys (& Other Songs On My Nightsilver Playlist) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188967
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	(My Heart Stops) When You Look at Me

Kurt’s such a sweet guy, like _seriously_. He holds open doors for people (why even go through the door if he can teleport, though?), he always says _Bitte_ and _Danke_ , always asks permission before kissing Peter- is just generally a good person, which would have made Peter nervous when he was younger, but he now finds super cute. It’s a part of growing up.

So when Kurt had looked at him and asked him if he wanted to spend a day out, he was polite and sweet and said “sorry to bother you” and Peter said “date night!” with a bright and uneven smile and Kurt had beamed.

And what’s a better date than going to the arcade and walking the mall and just hanging out? That’s pretty romantic, in a very _Peter Maximoff_ kind of way.

Now Peter’s sharing a booth with Kurt at their favorite mutant-friendly diner, Kurt grinning at Peter like he’s, like, worth something, and that’s wild, isn’t it? Dating someone who looks at him like he’s the most beautiful person in the world is, like, _crazy_ , but the good kind of crazy. 

“You look happy,” Peter says. He’s observant like that. He twists his straw in the milkshake (Kurt had asked him what a milkshake was and Peter had immediately ordered one, because _who the heck hasn’t had a milkshake?_ ). 

“I am _sehr_ happy,” Kurt says, lazily wrapping his tail around Peter’s waist.

“I mean, I know it’s a great date, but I didn’t know it was _that_ great of a date.”

Kurt leans his head on Peter’s shoulder. All that’s missing is, like, Kurt wearing Peter’s (nonexistent) letterman jacket, the big blocky letters telling the entire world he belongs to Pietro Maximoff. “It’s a _wunderbar_ date, Peter. _Danke_ for coming out with me.”

“Dude, I’m your boyfriend,” Peter says. “I’m _supposed_ to take you on awesome dates and make you feel like a prince or whatever. That’s, like, the whole point of dating.”

“I’ve had a good _Geburtstag_.”

Peter hadn’t heard that one before. His German’s not the best, but he’d say he’s pretty good at, like, picking up phrases and words and stuff that Kurt says. “A what?”

Kurt takes his head off Peter’s shoulder (which, _boo_ ) and looks at Peter kinda like he’s seeing a ghost, like he did when they first watched _Poltergeist_ and Kurt had said _I am never watching one of those things again_. “Did you not know?”

“Um, that we’re on a bomb date? ‘Cuz, like, I’ve been here the whole time.”

“Peter. It is the day I was born,” Kurt says, serious. His eyes are huge and glittery. “I thought you knew?”

Peter blinks at Kurt. “Dude, it’s your _birthday_? What- _today_?”

Kurt looks at Peter, a little confused. “ _Ja_? At the circus, they guessed when I was born, and it was three months before they found me, which was _Mai_.” He looks a little scared, which _still_ breaks Peter’s heart every time he sees it, because Kurt should _never_ look scared. “I’m sorry you did not know.”

“No no no no! Don’t, like, be worried about it, ‘cuz, like, I’m pretty sure you told me, or something, and I just didn’t pick it up.” Peter lays his hand on Kurt’s cheek, trying to be as gentle as possible. “But damn, I wish I had known, ‘cuz I would’ve romanced you like you’ve never been romanced before.”

“It has been nice,” Kurt says, honest as ever. He smiles softly, the little points of his teeth showing. “It has been the nicest birthdate I have ever had, probably.”

Peter shakes his head. “Nah, man, we gotta, like, celebrate! Nineteen’s pretty cool.” Peter remembers his nineteenth birthday, which he spent in his mom’s basement, getting stoned and playing PONG and wondering when he’d get friends, so it wasn’t the _best_ birthday ever, but pretty far from the _worst_. “What d’you wanna do?”

Kurt shrugs, his tail flicking to his side. “I’ve enjoyed today. It has been nice. And I like spending time with you.” His smile widens. G-d, he’s so freaking _cute_ , and Peter wonders how someone like him has _ever_ been able to date someone as amazing and handsome as Kurt. 

“Y’know, there’s still daylight to burn,” Peter says.

“ _Ja_?”

Peter stretches out his arm and wraps it around Kurt’s shoulder. “Let’s finish this milkshake and then _you’re_ gonna have the greatest birthday _ever_.”

“It already is the greatest!” Kurt says.

“Yeah, well, it’s about to get better, ‘cuz- okay, I don’t exactly have a _plan_ , but I have, like, an _idea_ , and it’s gonna be awesome. You’re just gonna have to trust me on that one.”

“You do not have to do anything more than you already have. I am satisfied.”

Peter looks at Kurt. “Yeah, but _I’m_ not. Lemme do cute things for you, okay? You’re only nineteen for a _year_ , and I’m _not_ letting it start off boring.”

Kurt opens his mouth to protest again.

“C’mon, man. We make a big deal of birthdays in America.” Peter shrugs. “And, if you don’t let me make a big deal of this, I’ll get Jubilee involved, and then whatever she does is on _you_.”

Kurt closes his mouth and eyes Peter suspiciously. Good thing Peter’s used to that look. “That is a threat!” he says. “You are threatening me on my birthday!”

“Don’t call it a _threat_ ,” Peter says, quickly. “It’s like… I mean, _I_ like to call it ‘creative encouragement’.” 

“That is a long way to say ‘threat’,” Kurt says, but he’s smiling and his eyes are glittering. Say what you will about the kid being a little timid when you first meet him, but he _loves_ a challenge like nothing you’ve seen before. Peter learned _that_ the first time he said “hey blue, wanna race?” and that fucking _gleam_ appeared in his eyes when he said “ _ja_ ”.

“Yeah, blueberry. I threaten you to enjoy yourself, or I’ll go to Jubilee, and then you’ll _really_ be sorry.” Peter laughs at himself, unable to get through the entire sentence without cracking up. The girl’s nice, and great, and _loves_ pranks (especially with, shudder, _glitter_ ), but she makes little things into big deals, and that’s not really Kurt’s thing, like, at _all_. “But c’mon. We’re wasting time.”

“It is _my_ birthday, Peter. What if _I_ do not want to hurry?”

Peter scrunches up his nose at Kurt. “You just _had_ to get an attitude, huh? Who taught you to talk to your elders like that?”

“ _You_ did!” Kurt says, shoving at Peter’s side and grinning.

“What, _me_? A bad influence? Who told you that?”

“ _You_ did!” Kurt repeats, face squishing as his smile widens. Holy shit, Peter’s never been more in love than he is in this moment. 

“I guess I have to beat myself up, then, ‘cuz I totally _lied_. I’m the _best_ influence.” Peter grins. He can’t stop himself from laughing when Kurt bursts into those deep, adorable, contagious laughs of his, loud and so _not_ normally what Kurt shows the rest of the world. Who would’ve thought a laugh like that would come from that polite, soft-spoken German kid? Not Peter, until he heard it for the first time and wanted to hear it for the rest of his life.

When Kurt catches his breath, he looks at Peter with his sparkling, perfect eyes, crinkled with his smile (hot damn). “Thank you, Peter.” 

Peter shrugs. “It’s really nothing. Just trying to be good for you.”

“You are good for me. All the time.”

Peter melts a little like a marshmallow over a flame, and he _knows_ that tonight is going to be the beginning of a bunch of the most _perfect_ birthdays _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday! So, in honor of my big day, I decided to write about Kurt's birthday, because I am a grade-A sap and I wanted to write self-indulgent fluff. Here we are. If you guys wanna know what I want for my birthday, I'd love some comments! What did you guys think about it? 
> 
> Also, regarding COVID-19, I hope everyone is staying safe. Please remember to wash your hands, practice social distancing, and check in with the people you love. And if you're feeling lonely and wanna talk about Nightsilver or any other fandoms, you can always message me on my [tumblr](https://the-one-everyone-forgets.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The title comes from the Glee version of "Teenage Dream", which you can find on my [ Nightsilver Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/grammaticalhermit/playlist/6uJsZY2gCggt2Hj2xM0ITv?si=1rDK0OcGQw2T9ZCy7oYQhg), which is, I have to say, a collection of jams. And you can also follow my Spotify account for some more awesome playlists, because I like to believe I compile some good ones. (And nothing like finding new music during these troubled times, right?)


End file.
